


Jetsam

by Age or Wizardry (ageorwizardry)



Series: Sweat, Tears, or the Sea [2]
Category: The Orphan's Tales Series - Catherynne M. Valente
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ageorwizardry/pseuds/Age%20or%20Wizardry
Summary: I wrote a couple of extra little bits that didn't fit into my main story. I hope you enjoy them as a treat!





	Jetsam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penitence_road](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penitence_road/gifts).



"If I had been ugly to begin with, my entire life would have gone very differently," concluded Saint Sigrid of the Sea Glass, as she brushed her fingers over her unevenly shaven head and the waves tattooed upon her face.

"Who says you're ugly now?" her fellow Sigrid answered, giving her a frankly appreciative look up and down, and she choked on her own beer in surprise.

 

* * *

 

_I decided that the Tower of St. Sigrid accepts postulants of all genders._

The abbess did not even look up from her writing desk as she said in a weary voice, "We don't turn people away for not having three breasts, so why should we turn them away for not having any breasts at all? Let them _in_."

**Author's Note:**

> Jetsam is "deliberately thrown overboard by a crew of a ship" (as opposed to flotsam, which is "not deliberately thrown overboard"), so it seemed like an appropriately nautical way to refer to outtakes/deleted scenes.  
> <https://oceanservice.noaa.gov/facts/flotsam-jetsam.html>


End file.
